


A Pebble's Promise

by Salted_Limez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also Moss, And Waverly Falls, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Crispy Evergreens Are Mentioned, Engaged Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Gay Panic Hiking, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Like Lots Of Rocks, Nicole Haught is a Good Fiancé, Snowball Fight, There's A Whole Snow War, Think Penguins, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, Yea They're Engaged, hiking date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Limez/pseuds/Salted_Limez
Summary: A cute n' fluffy fic where Nicole and Waverly are hiking in a snowy park. Nicole makes some promises and Waverly throws a few snowballs.I also can't write summaries to save my life so I will just say have fun reading!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Pebble's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, time for some disclaimers!
> 
> I do not own these characters, I just own my idea. They belong to the awesome creators behind the show Wynnona Earp, and if you haven't seen the show go see it 'cause you're missing out!  
> This is also not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

“Waves check this out!” Nicole shouted as she bounded away from where Waverly was reading an informational plaque about the ravine overlook that they were hiking by. It took Waverly a couple of minutes to find where Nicole had wandered off to. As she looked around past the powdery snow and bare trees, she saw that the Sheriff had run to a humongous and rocky boulder that was covered in soft, green moss. Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement. She’s so cute, she thought as smiled. She walked over to where Nicole was standing, avoiding trenches of snow and hopping over fallen logs. 

“Look, baby, it’s moss!” Nicole shook off her glove and ran her slender fingers through lush patches of green. “And it’s so soft!” She exclaimed, child-like wonder filling her eyes. She turned to Waverly, a question begging to be asked on the tip of her tongue. “Pet the rock with me?” She paused, and Waverly saw as Nicole threw in a pout for extra measure. “Please?”

“But then I’d have to take my gloves off Nic, and it’s really cold.” She sighed, feigning her sadness. She looked up into Nicole’s eyes as she paused. Waverly gave a reassuring smirk, watching as her fiancé’s head tilted in question. “But maybe, just maybe, if I had a way to stay warm then I could do it, baby”, shrugging her shoulders in innocence. 

Nicole gave a sly grin, nodding her head, watching as Waverly pulled off her own gloves. “Alright, Miss Earp, I think I can help”, she drawled out. She slipped behind Waverly, her hands covering smaller ones. She knew this was just a ploy by the brunette to get to hold her hands, but she didn’t mind. Nicole took their hands and passed them over the moss, the taller individual stems winding between their fingers. 

Waverly hummed. “It kind of feels like I’m petting a rabbit”, she told Nicole as she separated their hands for a moment. She studied the lance-shaped leaves as they gently swayed with the cold, Canadian wind. “ _ Dicranum scoparium _ , also known as Broom Moss.” Her fingers scratched lightly at its stalks. “It’s found all across Northern America, except for Texas, Nevada, and North Dakota if I remember right.” 

Nicole looked at Waverly, her heart swelling as her partner studied and analyzed the plants. She always loved when Waverly would show her smart side without worrying what others thought. She loved watching as her eyes would study something as the gears turned in her head. She loved the way her fiancé would light up with passion about whatever project she was working on, and she loved how Waverly would sometimes subconsciously hum a song from the radio, or when she would tap her foot to a non-existent beat. Nicole was sure that she’d never tire of it. 

Nicole moved out from behind her fiancé so that she could get a full view of the boulder. She squinted her eyes. “You know, if you kind of squint your eyes a little it looks like the rock is wearing a beard.” She heard as Waverly hummed, taking a step back. 

Or at least as she tried to take a step back. Instead, her boot caught on an icy patch of snow and she went stumbling backward. 

Nicole only partially saw what was happening before she heard a quick yelp, and was dragged down into the snow by Waverly trying to grab her sleeve to stop her fall, a cloud of snow being blown up around them.

She spluttered around a clump of snow and-  _ that better not be a stupid piece of a pinecone in my mouth _ . Nicole sat back on heels, frantically wiping gritty slush off of her tongue with numb fingers. She let out a final huff before she realized she was still sitting on Waverly.

_ Waverly! _

“Waves? Baby! Are you okay?” she stammered out. She reached out with her hands to find Waverly’s face, her thumbs brushing away where it was dusted with snow. Nicole gently cupped her cheeks with her hands. “Waverly?”

Waverly grunted, swatting at Nicole before she was able to get her off so she could sit up. “I’m fine, just a little snowy Nic.” She grimaced, looking at her boots. “Are you okay though? I did drag you down pretty hard.” She looked around for her gloves, not seeing them till she looked at Nicole’s outstretched palms.

“I’m fine. Promise.” Nicole sheepishly handed Waverly her gloves, shaking melted snow out of her own. “Here, you’re really cold so I thought you might want these back.” 

Waverly smiled at the redhead’s thoughtfulness. She couldn’t help but lean forwards and kiss her fiancé, instantly feeling as Nicole’s nerves dissipated and she kissed back. Waverly shivered, breaking off the kiss to take her gloves up from the ground where Nicole had dropped them. 

Nicole did the same putting each glove on as she carefully stood to avoid another accident. She held out her hand to Waverly, pulling her up so that they were standing close together.

“Hey”, she exhaled quietly, her eyes shining with admiration and love.

Waverly spoke back just as softly, her breath swirling up between them. “Hi.”

This time as they kissed, Waverly pulled away and eyed Nicole. “Why exactly do you taste like-”, she licked her lips in thought. “Crispy evergreen?” She giggled.

“Don’t tell me on your way down that you decided to snack on a pinecone.”

Nicole grinned back at her, laughter rumbling in her chest. “Yea I just wanted that lovely minty-fresh taste baby.” She couldn’t help but focus on Waverly’s face, the way her eyes smiled along with her grin or the way that her hair brushed her ears and Waverly had to blow it up and out of her face now and then. To Nicole, she was just perfect.  _ God, I love her, I could look at her for hours and never be bored _ .

The only problem was that Nicole was so focused on admiring Waverly with heart eyes that she didn’t notice what she was planning till it was too late, and she definitely didn’t see the handful of snow in Waverly’s mitted hand that had just been stuffed down her jacket.

“OH HOLY HELL THAT’S COLD!” She squeaked in surprise, running around and shaking her jacket to dislodge the cold ice that was sliding down her back. “WAVERLY!”, she yelled as she started to pull off the jacket to get it out quicker. 

Waverly laughed, watching as the snow only went deeper in Nicole’s clothes. “You know for a Sheriff, you’re not exactly very observant Miss Haught.” She snickered as Nicole gave one final wiggle and a glob of wet snow fell out of her clothing. 

Nicole reached down to grab her jacket that had been thrown off in her frenzy, carefully hiding her hands from Waverly’s view. The cool snow seeping into her gloves as she formed the perfect sphere, rounding it out and packing it into shape. “Hey Waves, is that a tree with a Latin symbol on it?”

Waverly gasped a quick and excited ‘where?’ before Nicole watched as her snowball exploded across Waverly’s shoulder. 

“NICOLE!”Waverly huffed, a challenge residing in her next words. “Oh, it is on!” She yelled as she ran behind a tree, a snowball grazing its trunk. She started to plan a strategy, peeking out from behind her shield of a tree to watch as a tuft of red dived behind a fallen evergreen. Waverly could see her fiancé’s eyes from between the uprooted bottom of the tree as she hurled her snowball towards Nicole. 

Nicole felt a snowball shower over her as it hit the tree. _ I have to get away from this tree. What if I can distract her, a decoy maybe? _ She took off her beanie and black jacket, teeth chattering as she set them on the roots to form a scarecrow decoy. In the distance, Nicole could hear a victory laugh come from Waverly as if she’d just spotted the bait. Stilling her breath, she listened for the telltale sound of Waverly’s footsteps.

_ Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

She crawled across the ground, cold snow going up her shirt as she grit her teeth. Nicole moved so she was crouched next to a tall slab of rock that was almost directly behind Waverly. Keeping her footsteps from crunching on iced-over snow, she snuck behind her fiancé, gathering snow from all sides of her to form two bowling ball-sized snowballs.  _ One, two, three! _

She dropped one over Waverly’s head, watching as the softly packed snow puffed across her head with a shriek of shock. “Surrender now Waves, there’s more where that came from.” With that threat, Waverly’s hands shot up, a snowball falling out of her palm. 

“I surrender.” Waverly said, a hidden smirk growing on her face as she turned around. She reached out, her hand grabbing a pine tree’s branch as she flung herself onto Nicole, snow showering over them as the branch bounced up and down.

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, TRUCE!” Nicole giggled, snow melting into her hair. “Truce alright? I don’t think that my shirt can take much more of this”, her arms out at her sides to show a dripping wet T-shirt. 

Waverly leaned in, kissing Nicole until their teeth got in the way of the kiss. Nicole shivered, the cold finally shocking her out of their bubble. “I love kissing you Waves, but uh, it’s really cold. Can I please go fetch my jacket?” She twisted her fingers nervously, only relaxing when she felt Waverly nod with an assured ‘go.’

She jogged across the snow, her boots sinking slightly when she stepped. She shook out her jacket, which was thankfully drier than her shirt, and pulled it back on, zipping it up to her neck. Nicole pulled her beanie on, adjusting it with her hands till it covered her ears. She started walking back to the trail, calling over to Waverly to join her before continuing. 

Nicole stood on the edge of the woods and threw a grin at Waverly before wiggling her fingers. Her fiancé joined their hands as they started walking along the trail again and away from the offending area of their snow war. 

Waverly started swinging their hands, reveling in the way that Nicole’s fit perfectly and warmed up her own. As they were walking, she started to think about their wedding.  _ I wonder what type of suit she’ll wear, or what song we’ll have our first dance to _ . She already had one in mind, of course.  _ I mean I am a planner _ . 

“What are you thinking about, Waves?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shrugged. “Not a lot. I’m just thinking about the future you know?”

Nicole hummed, pausing mid-step and bending down. She grabbed a smooth, almost azure stone that she had seen glinting in the sun while walking by. “Did you know that penguins give their partner a stone as a proposal gift?” Nicole nodded to herself before continuing. “They use it as a way to show appreciation and commitment to their partner for life.” She turned the stone over in her palm, sweeping her thumb over it before requesting Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly gave Nicole her hand, following Nicole’s movements as she dropped the smooth stone in her hand. 

“I know it’s not a lot,” She brought their hands together, coming face to face with Waverly as she shrugged her shoulders. “But I promise to always be there for you. I love you, Waverly Earp, I always have, and those are the truest words I’ll ever speak.” She nuzzled her fiancé’s nose before tenderly kissing her, any of Waverly’s worries melting away.

Waverly opened her eyes to find Nicole staring back at her as they pulled apart. “Ok,” she breathed out. She swallowed hard, blinking back her tears of happiness. As she carefully set the stone in her pocket, she looked back at Nicole. “I love you too Nic.” A smile graced her face before she tilted her head towards the trail. 

Nicole nodded, answering Waverly’s unspoken question of if they should continue hiking on the hike, their steps matching as they walked along the snowy trail in the park, smiles staying on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope y'all liked it! I'm a little out of commission at the moment for a wrist injury AND because I have a bunch of testing coming up *hahaha kill me /jk*
> 
> Anyways, I should have at least 2 new fics out in February, one for our lovely~lovely hearts day and for another special day (aka details to be said later). 
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought in the comments because I live for those and Kudos ;}
> 
> And that's it, Limez out! *insert an image of a writer just kinda genie-fading out 'cause that's what I'm imagining*


End file.
